


The shame of it all

by wabbitseason



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Community: potc100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ship needs a name, even that one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shame of it all

Jack had christened her _Neptune's Shame_ , because every boat needs a name. He thought the name gave the boat character. Not that she was lacking precisely...

The _Shame_ leaked all over the place. Her mast and rigging were torn in strategically bad places. She was the positively worst boat Jack had ever been aboard.

But the _Shame_ was a trooper. She had gotten Jack all the way to the dock at Port Royal. For that, Jack was much obliged. Jack would have to remember to thank Anamaria for loaning her out.

Then again maybe not. Anamaria had a long memory.


End file.
